The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of measuring device for accurately setting the correct length or depth of penetration of root canal instruments.
During dental work, particularly, for instance when a tooth is dead, it is necessary for the dentist to perform a root canal. Typically the dentist ascertains the depth through which the various size root canal instruments should penetrate into the root canal for removing the root from the tooth. To assist the dentist in his work there are known measuring devices wherein the root canal instruments are equipped with stoppers located at the proper point along each root canal instrument intended to be used, to ensure that the latter is inserted the proper depth into the root canal. These stoppers, which are typically formed of rubber or plastic, set the root canal instrument to the proper length or penetration depth for the root canal. This is normally determined by taking an X-ray of the tooth to be treated. During the root canl work different size root canal instruments are usually employed as the work progresses.